


Noah

by emkat97



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Cute Kids, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emkat97/pseuds/emkat97
Summary: The first time Debbie Ocean saw Lou Miller, she was trying to stuff a two-year-old's coat pockets full of cough drops.(AKA, the Debbie/Lou, slow burn, Lou backstory, single mom AU That's Not Really An AU Because It's Pretty Canon Compliant that maybe a handful of people asked for)





	Noah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualizing (Specialcookies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialcookies/gifts).



> hello all! welcome to the madhouse journey that i'm sure this fic is going to become. This idea has been in the forefront of my brain for quite a long time, and while I'm certainly not abandoning my dear "those you've known", combining this idea with my already-planned Lou backstory seemed like the right thing to do next. Hope you enjoy, and as always, leave me a comment!! please please please they make me so happy!
> 
> For asexualizing - thanks for always listening to my rants and being the loveliest human <3

**_SPRING 1993_ **

 

In the early morning light, her room at the hospital felt a lot less lonely.

 

Gloria sat in the chair across from her, head off to one side, mouth ajar as she snored. Her leather jacket had fallen onto the floor and it still smelled like patchouli.

 

Running a finger between her wrist and the hospital bracelet to try and loosen it, Lou couldn’t help but groan as pressure and pain from God knows where shot through her lower abdomen. She thought this was over last night.

 

Gloria woke with a start. “Hey, love.”

 

“Hi.”

 

Rising from her chair, Gloria crouched next to Lou’s bed and pushed strands of blonde hair behind her ear. “Do you need something to drink? Should I page your nurse?”

 

“No. I’m okay.”

 

“Okay. Did you sleep some?”

 

“Few hours, I think.”

 

“Good. Good. Get it while you can.”

 

Lou let out a hum of agreement as she shut her eyes. Suddenly, something occurred to her. “Gloria?”

 

“Yeah, love?”

 

“I...don't think I’m going to be able to make rent this month.” Lou bit her lip as she opened one eye to see an amused Gloria rolling her eyes.

 

“Baby girl. You think I give a shit about that right now? You take your time.” Gloria kissed her forehead. “Besides, you’re still my chauffeur once you’re back on your feet.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Next appointment is in a week.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Getting the port changed.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Would you like me to stop talking, Lou?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Gloria chuckled. “Alright. I’m gonna bum a cig from the receptionist.”

 

“Gloria, you already have cancer.”

 

“Which is why I might as well smoke while I’m still here, right?” Gloria responded with an amused smirk. “Be back in a bit, honey.”

 

Lou leaned back against her pillow with a sigh. What she wouldn’t give for a shower and her own bed right now...

 

“Hi, Lou? Good to see that you’re awake.” A blonde nurse poked her head between the curtains. She didn’t look much older than Lou, and a quick glance to the whiteboard at the side of the room informed her that the nurse’s name was Charlotte.

 

“So I know it’s early and you can send me away if you don’t want to see me.” Lou detected the slightest hint of a Southern drawl as she spoke. Not quite an ex-pat like herself, but New York and Texas were pretty far away from each other.

 

When Lou didn’t protest, Charlotte came into the room the rest of the way and stood at the end of Lou’s bed. “We just had a few more questions so we can get you out of here as quickly and painlessly as possible.”

 

“Painlessly? Hilarious.”

 

Charlotte smiled. “Yeah. Sorry. Poor word choice.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“So.” Charlotte clicked her pen. “Since you’ve been in the United States less than a year and you’re under 18, we wanted to check that you’ve found permanent residence. If not, that’s okay, we can get you set up somewhere for the time being...”

 

“I have an apartment.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Brooklyn.”

 

“With your parents?”

 

“No.”

 

Charlotte frowned. “With...”

 

“I’m by myself.”

 

“...oh."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing. Do you have a job?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you’ve been able to provide for yourself in the time you’ve been in New York?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“...okay.” Charlotte lowered her voice. “Truly, if you need anything, we’re more than – ”

 

“Any more questions?”

 

Charlotte swallowed a bit. “Yes. Just want to be clear; you’re not listing a father on the birth certificate?”

 

“No.”

 

“And is that for logistic reasons, or – ”

 

“I don’t owe you a _fucking_ explanation.”

 

Charlotte, clearly taken aback, nodded furiously. “Yes. Of course. I’m so sorry, that was overstepping.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We just want to make sure we’re releasing the both of you to ideal conditions.”

 

“You are.”

 

“Okay. Last question...” Charlotte put her pen down and smiled softly at Lou. “Have you decided on a name yet?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay. No rush. He actually just woke up. Would you like me to bring him to you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

As Charlotte left the room, Lou pressed fingers to her temple and sighed as she tried to ignore the pounding of her heart. A million little thoughts filled her head, and she wasn’t sure how to begin paying attention to a single one of them.

 

A year ago, she hadn’t even been in the country. Coming to the states had been a pipe dream, something that would happen in her twenties when she was older and stable and _ready_. She’d put herself through medical school, or art school, whatever the hell she wanted. Find a job, find a woman, be happy.

 

Life doesn’t always work out the way you plan.

 

And the past year of her life had shown Louann Katrina Miller that she was particularly good at pretending like she had a plan to begin with.

 

She was so tired.

 

Tired of running, tired of hurting, tired of running _again_ , tired of feeling less than.

 

Seventeen-year-olds aren’t supposed to be this goddamn _tired._

And the _questions._ So many questions.

 

Namely, how the hell was she going to manage this?

 

“Here we are,” Charlotte reappeared at the edge of the room, whispering to the little squirming bundle she was carrying. “We’re gonna see your mom, yes we are.”

 

Settling the baby in Lou’s arms, Charlotte gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and pulled the curtains shut.

 

It was _weird._ This tiny, squishy thing was a _human_. And he was _her_ human.

 

She hoped he couldn’t sense how terrified she was.

 

He blinked a little, the bluest eyes staring up at the ceiling before finally settling on Lou.

 

Every time he looked at her, Lou swore the world stopped turning.

 

She thanked her lucky stars that he had her eyes and not his father’s.

 

She didn’t think she could bear that.

 

“You know they’re not supposed to be that cute when they’re fresh, right?”

 

Gloria rearranged the bouquet of carnations on the nightstand table before stuffing her hands in her pockets. “They’re supposed to be wrinkly and ugly, not wrinkly and adorable. What the hell did you do to get him to look like that?”

 

Lou simply shrugged before further tucking the blanket around his neck.

 

Gloria knelt by Lou’s side and reached out a finger to stroke the baby’s arm. “You are just the sweetest thing.”

 

Lou, transfixed by her son and his unbelievably chubby cheeks, didn’t respond.

 

“Honey. Hey. Earth to mama.”

 

She shifted her gaze to Gloria and her sympathetic smile.

 

"There are plenty of families looking to adopt. It’s not too late to change your mind.”

 

Lou shook her head and Gloria squeezed her wrist just a little tighter.

 

“You sure you wanna do this?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You know I’m right downstairs if you need me?”

 

“Yes, Gloria.”

 

“Don’t bullshit me, baby. I don’t wanna see you or this precious guy end up on the news just because you were too proud to ask for help. You got that?”

 

The baby let out a hiccup and Lou held him impossibly closer to her chest.

 

“Lou.”

 

She pressed a kiss to his tiny forehead.

 

“LOU.”

 

“Noah.”

 

Gloria tilted her head as she stared at the little family in front of her.

 

“His name is Noah David Miller.”

**Author's Note:**

> might be a little bit before the next update, but i hope you've enjoyed this little preview!! Deb will come in around chapter 4, methinks :)
> 
> again, please PLEASE leave a comment!! Tell me how to improve, what you like, what you didn't, anything on your mind! And I'll give you a cookie in return <3


End file.
